Todo
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Viñeta.- Ella era su todo, y se encargaría de protegerla por siempre. AU


**DISCLAIMER:** _DarliFra_ no me pertenece, tampoco la imagen de portada, créditos a su creador respectivo.

 **N/A:** Mundo actual, sin Franxx y todos son humanos veinteañeros con vidas normales, supongo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TODO**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiro salió del baño con una pequeña toalla ayudándole a secar su cabello oscuro. Con curiosidad alzó la vista hacia su novia quien yacía sentada sobre aquella cama; esa bella peli rosada que desde niños lo había cautivado.

Verla tan callada y con la mirada perdida en ningún punto, le provocó un pequeño hoyo en su estómago. Ella siempre tan alegre, despreocupada, rebelde; para nada tenían que ver con la chica de ahí.

No le gustaba para nada verla así.

― ¿Zero Two? ― Le llamó con cautela, dejando la toalla sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas de aquella habitación.

La mencionada parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirarle. ― Oh, _Darling_ … ¿Llevas mucho ahí? ―

El chico la ignoró y pasó de largo a sentarse junto a ella en la cama.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Pidió él de vuelta, tratando de ver a través de esos hermosos ojos verdes, mientras le sonreía con calma.

Ella sonrió. ― Por supuesto que lo estoy ― Se acomodó de entre las sábanas para permitirle que se acercara un poco más, lo cual hizo al instante. ― Mi arte está siendo exhibida en esa Galería, hay mucha gente importante y… ― De pronto su voz se apagó y el semblante decaído la acompañó.

Hiro achicó la mirada; por breves segundos se dedicó a mirarla sin hablar, esperando algún tipo de reacción, aunque él ya sabía lo que pasaba por su mente.

La notó rara desde que ambos habían arribado a la capital para la presentación de Zero Two; la chica era una magnifica artista, sus pinturas eran preciosas y desde el último año había empezado a obtener el reconocimiento de gran parte del público, aficionados y pintores profesionales.

Por supuesto, la fama viene con sus lados malos; una pequeña pero considerable cantidad de inconformes, acosadores, _haters_ que además de criticar su trabajo sin fundamento sólido alguno, se dedican a herirla con comentarios sobre su aspecto.

Puede parecer extraño que la critiquen por su físico, la joven posee una envidiable figura, claro a excepción de esos pequeños _cuernos_ sobre su cabeza. Algo inusual a lo que ella decidió denominar como _marcas de nacimiento,_ nunca supo cómo o por qué, pero ahí estaban; durante su infancia recibió muchos malos tratos, sin embargo cuando conoció a Hiro aprendió a amar todo de sí misma sin importar lo que los demás dijeran.

Pero a veces, como ahora, sentía que no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para ignorar los señalamientos de otras personas.

― Es increíble como a pesar de lo duro que trabajas… te esfuerzas tanto… y aun así alguien quiere estropearte esa felicidad ― Murmuró la chica con la vista abajo, planeaba llevar uno de sus dedos a la boca, pero Hiro la detuvo de forma sutil.

Sabía que en ese estado, Zero Two optaba por la manía de masticarse las uñas hasta el punto de querer arrancárselas; por eso trataba de evitarlo.

― Es gente que no tiene nada interesante en su vida ― Resolvió con simpleza, tomando su mano entre la suya, acariciándola.

Ella bufó. ― ¿Y yo soy _eso_ interesante que necesitan? ― Cuestionó formando una mueca.

Los ojos del chico mantenían un brillo especial; incluso en su estado abatido, la encontraba adorable, le gustaba cuando Zero Two se abría con él y le contaba todo lo que le molestaba; eso le daba a entender que ella confiaba en él y por supuesto no la iba a defraudar.

Pasó su mano libre por sobre los hombros de ella. ― Lo eres… ― Contestó. ―… Eres lo más fascinante de esta vida ― La tomó con delicadeza del mentón para que ésta lo mirase. ― No voy a dejar que nadie te impida volar Zero Two ¿Lo recuerdas? ―

Los ojos verdes se volvieron un poco más brillosos. ― Darling… ― Musitó antes de que ambos unieran sus labios en un tierno beso.

― Yo también seré tus alas, por siempre ― Juró Zero Two, luego de que ambos se separaran con un ligero tinte rojizo en sus mejillas.

Hiro le acarició el cabello. ― Lo sé ―

Zero Two se sentía más tranquila, siempre admiraba el poder que Hiro tenía sobre ella para hacerla sentir mejor de un segundo a otro.

Se pegó un poco más a él, como si de un gatito se tratara y en tono bajito dijo. ― Darling ¿podrías leerme un cuento? ― Le pidió, ahora con su cabeza recargada en el hombro masculino y sus ojos cerrados, como si con eso buscara calmarse para no salir corriendo de ese Hotel y tomar el primer avión de regreso a casa. Pero con él aquí, sabía que eso no sería necesario.

Pudo sentir, como _su_ Darling sonreía contra su cabeza y eso la hizo más feliz.

― Claro que sí… ― Contestó estrechándola más contra sí.

Siempre le gustaba complacerla.

Desde que la conoció le había prometido protegerla siempre.

Protegerla de los estúpidos ignorantes que amenazaban con herirla.

Protegerla hasta de él mismo de ser necesario.

Mimarla y reprenderla como si de una niña se tratase.

Amarla hasta el final de los tiempos.

¿Por qué?

… Porque ella era _su todo_.

 **N/A:** Bueno hace dos días que terminé de ponerme al día con este anime, no esperaba escribir algo para el _fandom_ tan pronto, pero bueno esta idea salió después de ver la imagen de portada y pues aquí está. Espero haya sido de su agrado, lamento el posible OoC pero que aun así haya sido entendible este trabajo.

La historia de los niños y los Franxx aún no finaliza, así que espero poder pasarme por aquí en otra ocasión.

¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
